Attempts have been made to provide devices that will enhance the cultivating of oysters. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,990. This device is a water permeable container which is placed in suitable water to feed the oysters while the container is rotated to regularly move the oysters in the container. Rotation is caused by a separate apparatus attached to the container which is either actuated mechanically or by the tide. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,987. This device includes a combination of vertical row trays suspended from carrying ropes and enveloped by a protection net. Each tray has a rim and bottom net and a system for releasably fastening the trays to the carrying ropes.
Although these devices are acceptable both devices because of their structures can be somewhat impractical when the desire is to provide the simplest and most inexpensive arrangement achievable that addresses the problems associated with oyster cultivating.